Mata Ashita!
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Natal com os amigos... Á cilada maior? Leia e tire suas próprias conclusões!


**Mata Ashita!**

_ARG! O NATAL É UMA BOSTA!_

Pra ele, é sempre a mesma coisa.

_Desde que eu era pequeno, a mesma coisa! POR QUE EU AINDA ME DEIXO SER ARRASTADO PRA ESSAS FESTAS?!_

Flash Back:

Naruto: FELIZ NATAL, TEME! VAMOS?! SAKURA-CHAN, KAKASHI-SENSEI E OS OUTROS ESTÃO NOS ESPERANDO! –segura o amigo pelo braço, na tentativa de arrastá-lo para fora-

Sasuke: NÃOOO, BAKAAA!! LARGA O MEU BRAÇO ANTES QUE EU ARRANQUE O SEU! –Sasuke se segurava desesperadamente á porta, se controlando para não arrancar mesmo o braço de seu amigo- EU NÃO QUERO IR! É A MESMA COISA TODOS OS ANOS! –rangeu os dentes, tentando arranjar o maximo de força para não ser arrastado-

Naruto: Vaaaamos, DEME! NÃO QUERO DEIXAR A SAKURA-CHAN COM O KAKASHI-SENSEI JUNTOS POR MUITO TEMPO, ELES JÁ TÊM PASSADO TERMPO DEMAIS JUNTOS! E VAI SER DIVERTIDO! TODO MUNDO TA LÁ!

Sasuke: -sente seus dedos escorregarem- "Oh não, nãooo" –suas mãos escorregam e ele solta a porta-

Naruto: AHÁ! –sai todo feliz arrastando Sasuke pelos pés através da neve gelada- SABIA QUE VOCÊ SEDERIA! DETTEBAYO!

Sasuke: UOH! UH! UH! UH! UH! NARUTOOOOOOO! –conforme é arrastado suas roupas vão subindo, deixando suas ex-protegidas costas em contato com a neve- NARUTOOOO! ME LARGA! ME LARGA! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! A NEVE TA ENTRANDO NA MINHA ROUPA! SEU BAKA! Ò.Ó –se debatendo-

Naruto: Ahhhhhhh, DEIXA DE SER FRESCO, TEME! É SÓ UMA NEVISINHA DE NADA! DETTEBAYO! –continuando a arrastar o te-, quero dizer, Sasuke. Saltitando de alegria- HEHEHE! E AINDA TEM O AMIGO OCULTO! E EU, HOJE, VOU PEDIR A SAKURA-CHAN EM NAMORO!

Sasuke: OK! OK! SERÁ DIVERTIDISSIMO! MAS AGORA ME SOLTA! EU TÔ CONGELANDO!

Naruto: -para- AH! Teme! Eu tirei a Sakura-chan no amigo oculto também! EU VOU DAR PARA ELA, ALÉM DO MEU AMOR UMA VIAJEM PARA NÓS DOIS PRO CARIBE! Á ALGO MELHOR?!

Sasuke: Viagem pro Caribe? R$350,00, Ceia de Natal para os amigos? R$ 75,00, Passar as férias longe do amigo obcecado, cabeça oca e que te arrasta de casa e te deixa congelar na neve? Não tem preço ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬... Estraga prazeres.

Sasuke: Vá á merda ¬¬

Naruto: EU VOU Á FORRA, DETTEBAYO! O/ -continua a saltitar, arrastando Sasuke pelo pé- Apropósito, quem foi que você tirou, teme?!

Sasuke: Me deram um saco e o ultimo papel que tinha! Eu joguei fora! Só depois descobri que era do amigo oculto...

Naruto: TEME! VOCÊ VAI MORRER SOZINHO!

Sasuke: Quem me dera ¬¬

X.x.X.x.X

Ino: OHAYOOOO, SASUKE-KUNNNN! –pula em Sasuke, enquanto o pobre coitado ainda tirava neve de suas roupas (FW: O modelito do Sasuke esta no perfil) – FELIZ NATAL! VAMOS ENTREM! PODEM ENTRAR! A CASA É NOSSA! ;P

Naruto: Onde esta a Sakura, Ino?!

Ino: -sai de cima do Sasuke- Está com o Kakashi-sensei, não se preocupe! n.n

Naruto: O QUEEEEEE?! E AINDA DIZ PARA EU NÃO ME PREOCUPAR?! DETTEBAYO! Ò.Ó –sai correndo ao encontro da Sakura-

Sai: Yooo, Naruto. –para Naruto, aparecendo á sua frente dando-lhe uma chave de braço- Vamos, vamos, A comida esta boa n.n –sorriso falso de sempre-

Ino: O que deu no Naruto? Õ.ò

Sasuke: Puro ciúme ¬¬

Ino: Ahhhhhhhhhhh o.o, MAS SASUKE-KUN! VAMOS PARA A VARANDA! VER A VISTA! QUE TAL?

Sasuke: Já parou de nevar, Ino ¬¬

Ino: M-MESMO ASSIM! VAMOS LÁ! –agarra o braço do Sasuke-

Shikamaru: Hey, Sasuke! Vamos lá beber um pouco –arrasta Sasuke pra longe da Ino e juntando-o ao Kiba, Shino E Chouji-

Kiba: HEY SASUKE! FELIZ NATAL!

Shino: Olá ò-ó –(FW: Isso é um emoticon do Shino n.n")-

Sasuke: "_Vai ser uma longa noite ¬¬"_

X.x.X.x.X

Ino: GENTE! VAMOS BRINCAR DE VERDADE OU DESAFIL? FAÇA UMA RODA QUEM QUISER PARTICIPAR! o/ -gritava animada-

Sasuke: "_Existe coisa mais sem graça?" ¬¬ _

Ino: -agarra o braço de Sasuke- VAMOS SASUKE-KUN! –arrasta Sasuke- Sente-se aqui!. –puxa Sasuke para se sentarem um do lado do outro- Ah! Vamos! Shika, Você não vem?

Shikamaru: Que problemática ù.ú...-se senta do lado da Ino-

Sasuke: "_Ótimo ¬¬, agora vou ter que participar dessa brincadeira e ter de ajudar a Ino á fazer ciúmes pro Shikamaru ¬¬ Por que eu levantei da cama hoje, mesmo?"_

Ino: Ok, -segura e começa a girar a garrafa- Que o jogo comece! –a garrafa para-

Naruto: -anima-se- OPA! SOU EU E... "Sakura-chan!" SAI?!

Sai: -sorriso falso- Esperava quem, PP? (FW: Pinto Pequeno xD, é assim que Sai apelida Naruto nesta fic)

Naruto: ARRRRRRGH! VÁ Á MERDA! DETTEBAYO!

Sasuke: -contendo o sorriso- "Huhuhu, isso será divertido..."

Sai: Verdade ou desafio, PP? n.n

Sakura: Hihihihi -ao lado do Kakashi-sensei- n.n

Naruto: -fica sem graça- EU SOU MACHO! VOU DE DESAFIL! Ò.Ó

Sai: Veremos... n.n

Hinata: E-E-Eu a-aposto q-que o-o Naruto-kun consegue!

Sasuke: -olha para o lado e vê Hinata- "_Hun? Ela estava aqui? Como alguém como ela pode apostar no baka do Naruto? ô.o Esqueci que ela gosta dele ¬¬" –_Volta a olhar para o show de gritos á sua frente-

Sai: ...Seu desafio é... CANTAR 'WILSON, VAI!' COM O MAXIMO DE ENTUSIASMO! o/

Naruto: -congela- Wilson... Vai?

Todo mundo (menos Hinata e Sasuke): -começam a rir-

Sai: E para dar mais ênfase, tome seu microfone n.n –dá um pente para Naruto-

Ino: HUHAHAHAUAHUAHAHHAHA! Isso vai ser demais, não é Sasuke?! xD –olha para o lado- Sasuke? –Ino se vê abraça num boneco de madeira- SASUKE?!

Shikamaru: É um boneco, Ino ¬¬

Ino: EU SEI! DROGA!

Shikamaru: Então para de gritar ¬¬

Ino: Arrrrg! O meu plano já era!

Shikamaru: Como se seu plano fosse funcionar! ¬¬ Eu sei que você é fiel

Ino: hn?

Shikamaru: -põe sua mão no ombro da Ino e a puxa para si- ù.u Problemática você, hein?

Fim do Flash Back

_Hum!_

Foi quando sentiu algo o segurando por trás, pelo sobretudo

Hinata: E-ESPERA AI!

Sasuke: -se vira para ver a menina com que o encarava um pouco vermelha- õ.ó?

Hinata: D-d-desculpa, m - mas, v - você vai embora?

Sasuke: Sim, por quê? Algo contra? –respondeu desinteressado-

Hinata: N-N-NÃO! Só... Só... –tirava de trás de si um embrulho- Só queria lhe entregar isto, é – é que... Eu te tirei no 'amigo oculto' e – e este é seu presente! –estende o presente á Sasuke com as duas mãos, abaixando sua cabeça entre os braços, fitando o chão super vermelha-

Sasuke: Ah... Obrigado, mas não posso aceitar.

Hinata: P - Por quê?! –encara Sasuke-

Sasuke: Porque não, oras ¬//¬

Hinata: E – Eu n-n-não sabia o-o que te dar, e - eu não te conheço direito Sasuke-kun, mas... Sendo amigo do Naruto-kun, po - posso concluir que é... Uma boa pessoa! Aceite, por favor!

Sasuke: Só se você me responder uma coisa...

Hinata?... T – Ta...

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: -esperando a pergunta-

Sasuke: Esquece, apenas não quero aceitar um presente de alguém que se ilude tanto. –dá as costas para Hinata e começa a andar-

Hinata: Sa – Sasuke-kun! Vo – você é que se ilude!

Sasuke: "_Essa baixinha... Esta me afrontando?!"_

Hinata: Você acha que os outros se importarem é algo de errado, um motivo de fraqueza... Pois eu discordo! Você é um ignorante!... A – A Sakura-san, O – o Naruto-kun... Se importam e querem você por perto! Será que você é tão ignorante a ponto de desprezar esses sentimentos assim?!

Sasuke: Ignorante?...

Hinata: ...

Sasuke: Dê...

Hinata?

Sasuke: Dei-me esse presente logo.

Hinata? ... Não u.u

Sasuke: Ò//Ó?!

Hinata: Hihi n.n... B – Brincadeirinha... Desculpa-me... A – Aqui está... F – Feliz Natal Sasuke-kun. –dá o presente para o Sasuke-

Sasuke: o.o?... –pega o presente-

Hinata: Que pena que você não vai ficar para o amigo secreto, S - Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: -abaixa o rosto-... –pega na mão de Hinata e arrasta de volta para a casa da Ino-

Hinata: -sorri-

X.x.X.x.X

Ino: Kyaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun! Que bom que voltou! Ora do amigo secreto!

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: I – Ino-san...

Ino: Qui é?????? xD

Hinata: E – Eu já d – dei meu presente de amigo secreto...

Ino: Hã? Já? Ah! Tudo bem! É só na hora que você for chamada você falar que já deu! n.n

Hinata: T – ta n.n

Todos sentados... Começa a distribuição dos presentes...

Naruto: E meu amigo secreto é... SAKURA-CHAN!

Kakashi: Ué, mais cadê seu presente, Naruto?

Naruto: Está aqui... –entrega um envelope para Sakura-

Sakura: -abre- Ohhhhhhhh! UMA VIAGEM! PARA O CARIBE! –fala tentando controlar a histeria-

Kakashi: Parabéns, Sakura-kun n\

Naruto: E com direito á mim de acompanhante!

Sakura: O.O... "_Inner Sakura: EU NÃO! CRUZIS! DX_"

Mas a vez de uma pessoa não chegava...

Sai: Meu amigo oculto é... Kiba n.n –entrega um presente para Kiba-

Kiba: EBA! –abre todo histérico- É UMA... COLEIRA?! Ò.Ó

Sai: Assim você vai poder andar na linha n.n

Um por um, até acabar... Mas Hinata não fora mencionada até a festa acabar...

Hinata: Hnnnn... "_Acho que não colocaram meu nome no saquinho..."_

Até que a ficha caiu...

Sasuke: "_Eu não acredito... ¬¬ Todos foram chamados, menos a... Hinata. Não pode ser... Eu tinha tirado a Hinata? Logo a menina que me chamou de ignorante?!"_ Hinata...

Hinata: ...Hn? o.o

Sasuke: O que você... Vai fazer no ano novo? ¬//¬

Hinata: N – Nada... P – por quê? ó.o

Sasuke: "_Eu não estou fazendo isso..."_ Quer passar... O ano novo... Na minha casa? –abaixa a cabeça, vermelho-

Hinata: -fica vermelha como pimentão-

Neji: É obvio que não u.u

Hinata e Sasuke?! –bulam de susto-

Hinata: NE – NEJI- N-N-N-NII-SAN?! Ó///O –coração á mil-

Neji: Pelo menos, não com você, Uchiha.

Sasuke: -respira fundo- ... Ta... ù//ú

Neji: -puxa a prima pelo pulso- Vamos, Hinata-sama ¬¬

Hinata: H – Hã?! Ah! T – Ta! T – t –tchau, Sasuke-kun! o//o/

Sasuke: Até amanhã, Hinata...

Hinata: Mata Ashita, Sasuke-kun! °O°/ -vai embora, sendo puxada por Neji-

Sasuke: "_Mata Ashita?" ..._ –pensava enquanto caminhava entre as casas do antigo clã Uchiha-

_Mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni  
sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni  
mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou  
boku to!_

Até amanhã! Então nós poderemos ver você sorrindo  
Como um nuvem flutuando no mais perfeito e claro céu azul  
aquecendo-se na luz do dia juntos com o seu poder,  
e começar á conversar  
Comigo.

_Não sabia que eu gostava desse tipo de musica..._

* * *

Quem já ouviu 'Mata Ashita!'? É de Ouran High School Host Club! Nada á ver né? xD

Bom, os casais dessa fic são: ShikaIno, o começo de SasuHina e uma insinuação de KakaSaku (Quem notou? xD)

'Mata Ashita!' Eu recomendo! Mas, quem ler e tiver essa musica para Mp3, por favor, deixa o link nas reviews! ç.ç –desesperada-

**FELIZ NATAL PESSOAL! o/**

**Um ótimo 2008! Tudo de bom para o coração de vocês!**

**E muitas felicidades!**


End file.
